When Ducks meet wizards
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: Dumbledore enlists the help from the Mighty Ducks to help fight Voldemort Set in 6th year but ignores Half Blood Prince completely. Will feature a pairing between a certain green eyed boy and a humanoid duck. Also features a WW/D pairing
1. Magic exists?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and everything here belongs to Disney, JK Rowling, the state of California and other respective owners.

AN: This will take place during 6th year but disregards Half Blood Prince and is set a few days after The Final Faceoff and features a NoseDive/Harry pairing and Nosedive will be attending Hogwarts. Also I'm using WordPad whick lacks a spell check so forive any spelling mistakes plus I don't have a beta.

Warnings: This story will contain slash, mild language, violence, oocness and bashing of Dumbledore, the youngest Weasleys, and Granger

""= speaking

_italics_=thoughts

&&&= parseltounge

Now on with the first chapter.

Nosedive Flashblade was returning to the Pond when he spotted a tan owl in a tree holding what looked liked a letter.

"What do you have there?" he asked the bird

_Come on you're talking to a bird even though you are one_ the blond youth thougt to himself

With that he took the letter from the bird and he saw that it had his name on it with an H emblem.

_Oh well better read it after practice_ Nosedive thought

You see the Mighty Ducks weren't just 6 alien ducks stranded on Earth a long with their enemy, the Saurian overlord Dragonus and his henchmen, they were a Hockey team consisting of Nosedive's brother and team captain/leader, and goalie Wildwing,, the team's tech Tanya, the ex thief Duke, Mallory who was a part of their planet's special forces, Grin the team's strongest member, and finally Nosedive himself who was the youngest. There had been a 7th member named Canard who has been the leader before giving the gold mask of Drake DuCane to Wildwing before sacrificing himself to save the rest of the group.

Upon walking into the stadium which also served as their home and base, he saw Wildwing in already in his practice gear when he entered the locker room.

"What do you have there baby bro?" asked thw white feathered mallard

"No idea Wing but I'm going to read it after practice" the blond answered

With that the blond placed the letter in his locker and got ready for practice.

_Meanwhile back at Hogwarts _

"Let me get this straight, Albus. You want me to travel to Anahiem, California to enlist the help of 6 talking ducks and have the youngest attend Hogwarts?" asked a shocked Snape

"That's right Severus and if you would, help the young Mr Flashblade buy school supplies. I've got a letter explaining things to them and I belive the youngest already got his Hogwarts letter which he will be attending lessons with the 6th years." said the Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Why not have Hagrid or Minerva do this task?" Snape questioned

"Because Hagrid is busy in France and Minerva is visting family in Scotland and won't return until a week before term" answered the old wizrd

"Alright, fine give me the letter and I'll go to America" answered the unhappy Potionsmaster

With that Severus turned on his heel and exited Dumbledore's office on his way to America.

Anahiem, California

Snape saw that he had landed in an empty parking lot next to a stadium which he guessed was The Pond.

After he tranfigured his black robes into a black shirt and jeans and turned his boots into muggle shoes, he placed the feather portkey he was using and his wand into the pocket of his jeans he set off to do what Dumbledore had asked.

When he entered the arena he saw a team of what looked liked humaniod ducks playing on the ice and a middle aged man with brown hair and portly figure watching the team and he guessed it was, the team's manager Phil Palmfeather.

When Phil noticed the man he asked "Who are you?"

"Forgive me but I have important business with your team to discuss and it's not sports related" answered Snape

The ducks had stopped practicing when they noticed the tall man with greasy black hair, hooked nose, and thin frame talking to their human manager.

After the 6 team mates walked to where the two men were at, Wildwing was the first to speak.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"My name is Severus Snape, Potions teacher and I'm here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reasons are explained in a letter written by the Headmaster and in the Hogwarts letter a young Mr Flashblade should have recieved by now." the wizard explained

"I'll be in my office" said Phil and he turned and headed away from the rink

"Wait a minute you're a wizard?" Duke asked

Snape turned to the grey featheed, one eyed duck and said "Yes, I am as is most of those at the school, Mr?"

"L'Orange, Duke, L'Orange" answered the duck

"Mr L'Orange and as I said there a note here which I will give you and the letter which has sent to your youngest member" answered the man and with that he handed the note to the white feathered bird who had spoken before.

"Forgive my manners Mr Snape but allow me to introce myself and my team. I'm Wildwing the leader, this is Duke **nodding toward the one eyed duck, **the red head next to him is Mallory, the blonde with glasses is Tanya our team tech, the large duck behind her is Grin, and the other blond is my brother and the youngest member, Nosedive" Wilwing said

"It's Professor Snape but since you aren't familiar with the magical world, I'll let it slide" the Potions techer said

"Wait a minute I did have a letter addressed to me delivered by an owl that had my name on it just before I returned for pratice" the youth said

"Why don't you get the letter and after that we'll read the other letter from this Dumbledore and I'm sure that Professor Snape here will answer any questions we might have" the team leader said

"Right big bro" the teen said and with that he went to retrieve the letter.

The teen returned minutes later with the mail he had gotten moments earlier and once he was back, he opened the envelope and started reading it out loud to the rest of the team

_Dear Mister Flashblade_

_We are pleased to announce you'll be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Term starts September 1st and you are to be sorted with the first years .Your list of supplies is attached to the back of this letter. You'll be attending lessons with the 6th years and basic spells and things that the other students have learnt will be taught to you privately after dinner and on weekends in my office._

_I've already gotten permission from the Ministry of Magic to give you a wand to do magic with. If you have any questions you can ask Pro Snape_

_Send your and the team's reply via Snape _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

The youth read the attached supply list to the rest of the team and saw that he needed a wand, books, robes, Potions supplies and was allowed a toad, owl, or cat as a pet

"If you're really magical, prove it" said Mallory

Snape took out his wand and said _Lumnos _and his wand lit up

The humiod birds looked stunned when they saw the light coming from Snape's wand.

When seeing the looks on the duck's faces he took out the note addressed to the team and sias "I suggest reading this and I can answer any questions you have.

Tanya took the parchment from Snape's hand and read out loud

_To the Mighty Ducks_

_You don't know me but I've heard of you and your dealings with your saurian enemy and I request your help in stopping a Dark Lord named Voldemort, who manged to return a little over a year ago using Dark Magic._

_I need your help fighting him and protecing a wizard named Harry Potter who first defeated him as a baby after Voldemort murdered his parents. Severus can explain the entire story to you you decide to assist, you'll be helping some of our staff, who I'll pair you indivisually._

_Also I'd like for the youngest to attend classes as a student. If you're worried about practices or games. I can give you a reuseable portkey you can use to transport you to The Pond and back. or I can provide you with a private rink to practice you can park any flying vehicle you have next to school grounds._

_Just to warn you muggle or non magical devices don't work at Hogwarts so your gear might not work on the grounds._

_Snape can take you 6 to Diagon Alley to set up a Gringotts account and so he can take Mr Flashblade to buy his school supplies _

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

"So, what is the deal with this Moldy wart guy and this Harry Potter defeating him and later having him return?" asked Wildwing

With that Snape explained about Voldemort, the reason he went after the Potters, Harry's defeat of him and the child survived because his mother's love, Potter defating him again in 1st and 2nd year. Then his return at the end of 4th year and the killing of a student. After that he explained the happening at the Department of Mysteries and the loss of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, who had escaped from Akazban, the wizard's prison in Potter's 3rd year.

Once Snape was done explaining. Wildwing spoke up again "Do you mind explaining about Hogwarts?"

"Ok, let's see students are sorted into one of 4 houses and they are: Gryffindor, for the loyal, brave, and known for their rashness, Hufflepuff for the hardworking, Ravenclaw, for the clever and knowledge seeking, and finally Slytherin, for the ambious, cunning, and those with a thrist for knowledge and contrary to what you might hear, is not an evil house.

I'm the head of Slytherin" explained the dour man

"Team let's discuss this in the locker room" said the team's Captain looking over at Snape

Snape nodded and the 6 ducks headed to their locker room to talk things over

"I think we should help out and this Dumbledore did say we could use something called a portkey so we can still practice and attend games and Nosedive should attend as a 6th year, what do the rest of you think?" Wildwing asked

"I don't trust him but I think we should help the wizards" said Mallory

Wildwing turned toward Duke who said " You know magic is my kind of thing so I'm game"

He turned toward Tanya who said "I'm not sure our gear and your mask will work on the grounds but I can invent new things that will work with magic around"

He then looked toward Grin who said "I sense he's telling the truth so I'm in"

After that he looked at his little brother who said "If the rest of you are there I'll go and besides the letter said that one of the pets I could have is an owl so I can still communicate with Thrash and Mookie"

"Ok come with me Dive and I'll let Snape know our answer and he can take you shopping" said Wildwing

With that the two brothers went to give Snape the team's answer.

**So what do you think so far? Good?Bad? Let me know by reviewing. Since I have no idea how old Nosedive was meant to be in the show I made him 16 here. **


	2. Ducks go shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters and places you recognize belong to their respective owners and no monetary gain is being made from the publishing of this story.

A/N: Here is another chapter and I'm using Wordpad and have no beta so forgive any spelling errors. Also I've decided to add a Wilwing/Duke pairing. This is set during sixth year but ignores Half Blood Prince and takes places shortly after The Final Faceoff of

I'm glad that this story has followers but kind of bummed that no one has reviwed yet but oh well.

Warnings: This story contains slash between a human male and an alien duck as well as M/M between twp grown drakes, some Dumbledore, Weasley (except the twins, and the two older sons), and Granger bashing, mentions of abuse (this chapter) and oocness.

""=speach

_Thoughts_

&&&= Parseltounge

After the ducks finished their discussion they heard the alarm signalling that pratice was over. The team switched to their regular clothes (in Wildwing's case he was wearing the mask which was the regular gold color when he was off the ice) and while, the rest of the team went back to their headquaters under the Pond. The brothers walked back to Snape to give him their answer.

Snape looked up from the Potions journal he had brought with him and said "Well?"

"Ok we'll do it but when you take Dive to go supply shopping, I want to go with him." said Wildwing.

"All right but you need to remove the mask so you don't frighten the younger crowd and since it's late in London. Because of the major time difference, I'll need to take you to Hogwarts and see if the headmaster has a room you lot can stay in for the night and after breakfast, I or someone else will take you two to Diagon Alley" replied the Slytherin

"Could I inform the team and our manager first before we leave?Also do you mind if I speak to the headmaster when we get there?" asked the white duck

"Ok but be quick and if you trust your manager to keep the existance of magic a secret" answered Snape

Nosedive answered with "Phil may have his moments but he can be trusted"

Wildwing quickly contacted Duke about where he and Nosedive would be and Duke said he'd tell the team and Phil.

Snape took the feather portkey out of his pocket and transfigured his clothes back into his usual black wizards robes

"Ok we'll be going by portkey which is one way wizards go from place to place and just grab a side of the feather and say _Winggardia" _Instructed Snape

Both brothers did as told and the three of them disappeared and then reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts.

Both birds were in awe when they saw the magnificent castle before them and they were brought out of their amazement when Snape told them to watch out for the stairs and Peeves, who he explained to the ducks was the resident Poltergiest.

After explaining who Peeves was he lead the two avaians to Dumbledore's office which on the way. The two brothers were in awe of the beauty of the school and of the ghosts and moving portraits

_If this Peeves is anything like Dive here, Mallory won't be too happy _thought Wildwing.

When the trio reached the stone gargoyle guarding the Head's office, Snape quickly said the password _Gummy Bears _he lead the ducks up the spiral staircase and to the door of the office and told the brothers to wait while he fetched Dumbledore.

While Nosedive looked around the room seeing rows of books, the sorting hat and other items he didn't recognize. His brother was looking at a red and yellow bird.

Fawkes spoke in both Flasblade's head which caused the blond youth to jump in shock saying _Greetings fellow avians, watch out for the Headmaster as he isn't what he seems._

Before either duck could ask what Fawkes meant, Snape and an older and taller wizard with long grey hair, a crooked nose blue eyes , and half moon glasses who they assumed was the Dumbledore came back

"If you don't need anything else Headmaster, I'll be in my office finishing Lupin's potion" said the black haired man

"No, that will be all Severus" replied the older man with a twinkle in his eye

_Does he have to do the annoying twinkling thing? _thought Snape and with that he swept out of the room

"Would either of you like some tea or a lemon drop?" he asked the two birds

When both males shook their heads, he continued on

"So Severus tells me that you agreed to attend Hogwarts as well as the 6 of you helping with the Dark Lord"

Wildwing answered with "We are but I'd like to go with my brother when he gets his things tomorrow"

"Very well and you'd be able to set up a Gringotts account for you and your team too" Dumbledore said and he continued by saying "If you're wondering how this will work, you and your team could arrive at the school a week before it starts so you can get everything set up and you can accompany young Mr Flashblade to King's Cross station on September 1st before it leaves 11am and once the train arrives. Your brother shall join the first years on their journey across the lake and he can be sorted with the first years."

"Which teachers will Wing and the others be helping out?" asked Nosedive

"They shall be paired up when the rest of your team comes here. If either you have any questions, I'll answer them before summoning a houself to take you to your rooms " answered the old man

Wildwing asked "I know Snape said that muggle objects won't work inside Howgarts but will my mask since wasn't made by humans?,"

Then he nodded toward Fawkes by asking "What is he and how was he able to communicate to Dive and I through thought?"

"To answer your second and third questions. Fawkes is a Phoenix and how he was able to use Avianspeach could be due to you two being bird creatures yourselves. I'm not sure about the first question but you can test out your mask now." the wizard replied

Upon testing out the mask on Dumbledore, he found that the object worked inside the castle.

"Dive do you have any questions?" the older drake questioned his brother

"Negatory Wingster" the teen answered

"All right then I will call an elf to show you to a guestroom." Dumbles said

With that he called Dobby and told him to show the ducks to the guestrooms on the fourth floor

They had a reached a portrait of a Dove which swung open to allow the drakes enterance

When the brothers were shown their rooms which contained a common area and two rooms that had a private bathroom in each

"If master duckies don't need anything else, Dobby shall be going now" said the elf and he popped out of the room

_Houseelves are odder beings than humans or Grin_ thought the teen

"I guess we should get some sleep now little bro if we're going shopping in the morning" stated the leader

Nosedive let out a yawn and said "Fine by me big bro"

The brothers went their chosen rooms and let sleep take them.

It had been about 8:15 am when the older drake was awakened by Dobby who told him breakfast was at 9:am so to awake the blond so they could get ready to go to the Great Hall to eat before someone was sent to accompany them to Diagon Alley

Given that his brother would be tough to wake in the mornings he decided to shower first before getting Dive up.

"Dive wake up" said Wildwing

"Wanna sleep bro" said Nosedive

Deciding that prodding his brother wouldn't work he tried dumping a glass of water over his brother's beak which worked.

When seeing the look on his now awake sibling Wildwing told him that he needed to get up so they could go down to breakfast before getting his supllies,

At the mention of food the teen got up told Wildwing to wait so he could shower.

Once the teen had showered and dressed the siblings decided to summon Dobby and ask him to show them where the Great Hall was and the houself agreed.

When they opened the doors to the Great Hall they noticed that the room was indeed huge, larger than the Hockey rink they lived in. They also noticed the ceiling which seem to mirror the sky outside (cloudy) and a single long table which had Dumbledore, Snape, and a few teachers they didn't know

The other staff members (save Snape) looked curiously at the ducks.

"Gentlemen have a seat and I'll introduce you to the others" said Dumbledore who poined to a couple of empty seats next to Snape.

The brothers took their seats at the table

"Fellow staff these are the Mights Ducks I told you about and young Mr flashblade will be in the sixth year and Wildwing and Nosedive. Let me introduce you to some of the staff"

Dumbledore continued by pointing to each staff member in turn "You already know our Potions teacher, Snape, next to him is Flitwick who teaches Charms, Remus Lupin who will be returning as Defence against the Dark Arts, Spout who teaches Herbology and Filtch our Caretaker."

"Nice to meet you all and I'm sure my team and I will enjoy working with you." said Wildwing

"I hope you birds aren't messy because I already clean up after these brats." grumbled the old caretaker

"Remus, would you mind taking these birds to Gringotts first and then helping the younger duck with shopping?" asked the old wizard

"Not at all Headmaster." replied the werewolf

Wildwing noticed that this Remus looked worn and tired and wondered what potion Snape had to brew for him.

After that both siblings grabbed some pancakes, eggs, and ham from the plates in front of them and filled their goblets with juice before digging in and eating in silence

After they had finished eating Remus told them they would be going via Floo Powder and after seeing the questioning looks from the two ducks he explained that it was another method of travel and it required the user stepping into a grate, saying their destination loud and clear, dropping the powder in the fireplace before they get to where they mean to go.

Lupin accompanied them to the Head's office where they would use Dumbledore's fireplace and he suggested that Nosedive try it first.

"Don't be nervous, just say 'The Leaky Cauldron' loud and with clarity and wait for us" said Lupin

With some hesitation the teen obeyed, said the destination with clarity, exited the grate finding himself in a pub that was sparcely filled with wizards who stopped what they were doing when they saw the duck.

The teen decided to ignore the looks he was getting and stuck with watching the fireplace for Lupin and his bother.

A few moments later Wildwing arrived with Lupin in tow.

Once Lupin brushed off his dusty robes he lead hte ducks out back to a brick wall in which the wizard tapped his wand in a pattern.

"This is how you access Diagon Alley" he told the brothers

As Lupin lead the two toward the large marble building that was the bank, both male ducks were looking around in wonder

Not long after that, they reached the bank and once they got inside the building. The wizard lead them to a Goblin which he told them that the goblins ran the bank and didn't take kindly to theft.

"May I help you lot?" asked the creature when he saw the trio

Lupin answered by saying "These two need to set up a Gringotts account and then the blond duck here needs to buy school things"

"Very well, come with me and we'll set up a vault. I'm Griphook by the way" said the creature and he took the three males into his office.

Getting down to business Griphook started off by saying "How many will need to get into the vault?"

"There are 6 of us ducks total and if you allow it, maybe we could just transfer some of the money we make from games and PR appearences" answered the white drake

"You can transfer your account here and I'll make 6 vault keys" said the goblin

Once the ducks accounts were set up and 6 keys were made the lycan started the shopping trip by heading into Madam Malkins to have robes made and then to Flourish and Blotts for Nosedive's required texts. Once he had his school books, they went to the apothecary for a cauldron and ingredients and then to Ollivanders for wands.

After the teen got his wand a '12 maple with a dragon string was the core. they went in to the pet shop to get pick out a pet which the teen chose a spotted owl that he named Canard he was wondering if the magical world had a comic book store.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts for lunch and to relax before you go back to America?" Lupin asked

the teen voiced his question by asking "Not quite and does this place have a comic book store?"

"No, though the closet is the Weasley's joke shop" said the man motioning toward the Weasley's store

Wildwing leaned over to Lupin and whispered "You should know that he is the resident joker on our team"

"That's nothing compared to my old friends and I when we were students" Remus whispered back

When they entered the virtually empty shop they were greeted with "Oi Lupin who are these lot?" from one of two red haired twins standing behind the counter

"These are Wildwing Flashblade and his younger brother, Nosedive who will be starting 6th year at Hogwarts in September. Guys let me introduce Fred and George Weasley the owners of this store " answered the werewolf

Lupin quickly explained to the twins who the ducks were and why they were to help out with Voldemort

"We actually owe Harry for having this shop when he gave us his Triwizard winnings" said George

"He's our backer" responded Fred

Turning his attention to the younger drake George asked "You into jokes and pranks?"

"Dive here is the biggest prankster on the team" answered Wildwing

Both of the twins walked up to the younger duck, bowed and said in unison " Perhaps you can prank our youngest brother for us"

"Problems with the family you two?" asked Lupin

Fred answered with "No, just with our mum, Ronniekins, and Ginny only befriending a certain Boy-Who -Lived only under a certain wizard's orders"

Fred then explained that he and George overheard Ron,Ginny, and Hermione talking about how once Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, Ginny would marry Harry and after she poisoned him she'd get the Potter and Black fortunes

George took over by telling Lupin that they were saying how Dumbles hasn't paying them enough, how much longer they would need to put up with him and made Lupin promise not to say anything to Dumbledoe.

Lupin being livid that the old man would hurt his friend's son agreed to keep quiet for now.

Wildwing commented by saying "Doesn't sound like they aer very good friends then"

"No, it doesn't and I'm glad Thrash and Mookie wouldn't do that" said Nosedive

Deciding to take the twins previous words to heart, the youth plotted on pranking the younger Weasley's and this Hermione

"Would either of you birds like to buy anything?" asked one of the twins

Nosedive answered with "Nah man maybe later, Wing and I need to get back to the castle before getting back to the others"

Lupin and the ducks headed back to the castle to eat and then relax a bit before dropping the brothers back home in the evening.

**A/N 2: So what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? let me know in your reviews. Should I continue switching viewpoints or just stick to one PoV? Up next is meeting Harry, the train and the sorting.**

**I'll continue updating Harry Potter and the Colonel once I'm done with this story . **


	3. Meeting Harry and the sorting

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belong to Disney, JK Rowling, Scholastic, the city of Anahiem and whoever else owns the rights to Harry Potter and The Mighty Ducks: the animated series. I only own the plot and any minor OCs I add.

A/N: I plan to finish this first before finishing my other story and this story is unbeta'd and the program I'm using has no spell check.

Warnings: Story contains M/M pairings between two ducks and a boy wizard and blond duck, mentions of abuse, oocnes, bashing of Dumbledore and Weasleys (save Fred, George, Bill and Charlie) and maybe some minor language hence the T rating

""=speach

_Thoughts _

Parseltoungue

Don't forgwt to read and let me know what you think of it in the reviews

_Anahiem, California _

It had been a month since Nosedive and Wildwing had ventured into the magical world and the team was planning on arriving at Hogwarts a week earlier than they had planned and currently Nosedive could be found in Captain Comics speaking to his friends about the ducks going to Hgwarts, and his learning of the magical world, what Fawkes had said to him and Wing and what he's read of Harry Potter in his texts.

"So you're really going to learn at a magic school?" asked Thrash

"Yeah man but it has to be kept secret and I'll see you during the holidays." replied the blond teen

"That is like so cool" said Mookie

Just then Mallory's voice came over the teen's com told the him that he needed to start packing since they were leaving the next day on the Aerowing.

"So I'll write you often and see you guys in December" said Nosedive

After that the youth left the shop and back home.

The next day found the team loading some stuff onto the Areowing and after breakfast and making sure they had everything including the Gringotts vault keys and a promise to Phil that they would be there for games which luckily for them would be played on the weekends. They set off toward Scotland and toward the huge castle which would be their home(minus games) for the next few months.

"Wing, are you sure you contacted Dumbledore using Drake and told him we were leaving earlier than had planned?" asked Duke

"Possitive and he sent a reply back via Fawkes that he'd have his gatekeeper, Hagrid meet us at the gates and that Drake will be waiting for Dive in the Owlery " replied his lover

Several hours later Wildwing landed the plane outside the gates of the castle which being 8 hours ahead made it the evening when they arrived . The team disembarked and the rest of the team looked in awe of the building in front of them.

The ducks were so amazed by the school's impressive size that they didn't notice the large man talking toward them.

"You'd be the ducks then?" the man asked and the team jumped in shock when he had spoken.

"Are you Hagrid?" Wildwing asked the man who looked bigger than Grin with brown hair, black eyes and was wearing a large overcoat

"I am and I'm to take you to see the Headmaster" replied the man

"Allow me to introduce my team, this is Tanya our Tech speacilist and medic, Grin, Duke, Mallory, Nosedive, my brother and so to be student here and I'm Wildwing, the team leader" said the white drake

After the introductions the avians followed the massive man down the halls which left all of them in awe and to the enterance to the Head's office

"Licorice Wands" Hagrid told the gargoyle statue and the statue opened up revealing the spiral staircase which the birds and half giant walked up.

Once they knocked on the door and heard "enter" all 7 walked into the room and were greeted by wizrd who Wildwing told them was Dumbledore.

"Ah Hagrid, could you get the others while I talk to this lot?" he asked

Hagrid turned on his heel and left the room

"Would any of you like some tea or a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked

All of the feathered teammates shook their heads no

After Wildwing introduced his team to Dumbledore, the old wizard continued

"Very well, I get to the point minus the young Mr Flashblade. I'm going to pair you with a staff member and you'll be working with them for the year and Hagrid is getting them now. Also aside from studying 1-5th year material. Mr Flashblade will need to study for the OWL exams which 5th years take at the end of the year but he'll take in December."

Nosedive groaned at this and Duke said 'No sweat kid Tanya could help you out"

Tanya nodded in agreement

Dumbledore continued by saying "You'll have rooms which will be divided by gender and young Mr Flashblade will be allowed to visit anytime before curfew. He'll be required to sleep in his house dorm but can stay with his guardian during the weekends. I'll introduce you to your partners, show you where you'll stay, and give you your portkeys now so you can travel to where you need for games. Tomorrow after breakfast I'll show you your practice rink and you can check out Diagon Alley."

"We thank you for your hospitality sir" said Mallory

Dumbledore didn't have time to reply when Hagrid came back with 4 people in tow. "Allow me to introduce the staff who you'll be working with: Madam Pomphrey, our Mediwitch who will be paired with Tanya, Snape who will be paired with Duke, Mallory will be partnered with our DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, the older Mr Flashblade will work with our Charms teacher, Professor Fiitwick, and Grin and Hagrid will be paired together" said the elder wizard

"Pleased to meet all of you" said Duke

All except Snape, who scowled in the one eyed duck's direction smiled

"Nice meeting you 6 as well and hope to see the youngest of you do well in all of his classes" said Flitwick who the team noticed was the shortestand possibly oldest of the teaching staff

Snape spoke up by saying "If that is all Headmaster I've got a potion to finish brewing"

"All of you can go now" the Headmaster answered

Hagrid and the rest of the staff left the room leaving the 6 birds alone with the old wizard

"Now I shall give you portkeys to get to and from your games" said Dumbledore handing each of them a a black feather

Once the ducks had their portkeys he continued "To activate them just concentrate on your destination, hold the feather part and say _Wingardium. _The same applies to getting back to the school. Third years and up are allowed to visit the village during some weekends and with a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian, Mr Flashblade will be able to go"

Once Dumbledore had given Wildwing the permission slip which the white duck had said he'd look at later, a house elf was called and lead them to their apartements in the lower part of the school.

After they had entered the room which was behind a portrait of a Hockey rink, they saw that there was a common area with tan carpet, green furniture, two hallways on either side of the room. The right one lead to the girls rooms and bathroom and the left went to the 3 guys rooms(Wing and Dive would share a room) and their bathroom area

The houself had told them that there were proctections on the girl's hallway that prevented males from entering.

After requesting some dinner which the elf, Oggy had supplied. They ate in silence and went to sleep.

After some thought about what the phoenix had said the previous month, the teen let sleep take him.

The following day all 6 ducks were up and about and getting ready for breakfast which Wildwing had lead the rest of his team to the Great Hall after some confusion and directions from a ghost and narrowly advoiding Peeves .

They all sat down at the lone long table, introduced themselves to the rest of the staff, they loaded their plates with food and began eating.

Once they were done eating Dumbledore had asked Snape to give the ducks aa tour of the school and show them where they'll be working and reluctantly Snape agreed.

After showing them the Potions classroom, Snape's office, the Charms room, Hospital Wing, DaDA classroom, Hagrid's hut, the lake, the Owlery, where they would practice and Forbidden Forest. he felt the burn on his arm indicating that the Dark Lord was calling him, he excused himself and left.

"Where do you thinnk he's going?" asked Tanya

"His destination is uncertain and I sense he is serving two masters who he doesn't want to serve" said Grin

"I'll take that as a you aren't sure" said Wildwing

The team then left the Owlery which they saw Nosedive's owl Drake sitting in a nest sleeping and headed back inside the school.

It had been a week after they had arrived and Wildwing was going to take his brother to King's Cross and to platform 9 and 3/4 that morning where Nosedive would board to get to the school, while the rest of the team would stay at the school with their working partners and the white drake would look after his brother and the students.

When they reached the station trying not to be noticed by the muggles which was tough as an alian ducks wouldn't be hard to notice in a crowd and wearng their normal battle armour and in Wildwing's case, his gold mask. Nosedive had asked "How do you get on the platform?" looking at the many humans going in and out of the various trains

Turning to the muggles Nosedive said "Haven't you people seen a talking duck before?"

After that the people continued what they were doing leaving the siblings unwatched

"I think Hagrid said something about going at it at a run if you're nervous little bro." answered his older sibling

The team leader continued by saying "I'll try it first and then you can go after."

Wildwing ran at the wall dividing the muggle world and the tracks holding the Hogwarts Express and ran through it.

The younger brother gathered uo his courage and his trunk and Drake, who was in a cage and ran at the same wall Wing had gone through. Seeing his brother waiting for him, both brothers looked at the scarlet train before them.

They saw that students were starting to board the train and some were saying goodbye to parents including a bunch of redheads who they knew were the Weasley family.

'Well little bro I'll be in the staff cabin in the front if you need me and I'll have my com on." said Wildwing

"Ok bro but I think I'll be alright." answered the youth

The brothers hugged and went their seperate ways with Wildwing in the fron of the train and Nosedive finding a seat in one of the compartments

Harry Potter had had a tough summer and had managed to escape his relatives a week ago when they were out, took some galleons he had on him, got on the Knight Bus and managed to stay at the Leaky Caldron unnoticed due to the glamour he was using via wandless magic which he had been practicing since Sirius' death at the Ministry of Magic two months before.

You see his friends weren't his friends and his muggle relatives the Dursleys, who he had to live with since his mother,, Aunt Petunia's sister and her husband were killed by Lord Voldemort when Harry was 15 months old. Had hated every thing magical including Harry, himself.

_Flashback _

_They were on their way back to London after their 5th year had ended and Harry had left Ron, Ron's sister, Ginny, and Hermione to say hello to Neville and Luna. Before he opened the door to the compartment after returning he had heard Ron saying "How much longer do we have to be friends with Potter?"_

_He heard Hermione's voice "Once he defeats you-know-who and Ginny can marry him. She'll poison his tea and once Potter is dead or delared insane afterwe'll get the Potter, Black, and Evans fortunes and I'll get all of the books from the Black and Potter libaries"_

_"I'll have to keep feeding him love potions and you two will have to keep him in check for Dumbledore." that was Ginny talking _

_Furious with the Headmaster and his so called friends he turned and went back to Neville and Luna's compartment and told them what just happened. After assurances that both Luna and Neville were loyal to him, he smiled and stayed with them until the train reached London. _

_Once he was sure the traitors were gone, he went back to his original compartment to get his trunk. _

_After meeting his Uncle who was waiting for him on the other side of the wall with the treat of chores and a beating when they got home(they had gotten the word that Sirius had died) just for making Vernon wait. Had placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage (he let his snowy white owl fly back to #4 Privet Drive in Surrey) in the back of the car and got in the back seat to return 'home' _

_After an uneventful summer filled with the usual chores and beatings. Harry had waited for his relatives to take his cousin, Dudley to a movie and then to dinner. Once they had gone, instead of doing the boatload of chores he had to do inclouding painting the shed and the added threat of no food for 3 days and pain should the chores not be done in time when they had gotten home._

_Harry unlocked Hedwing's cage and let out telling her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. She hooted sofly and flew out the window obeying her human._

_Once she had flown out, Harry had gathered the stuff he had kept in the loose floorboard of his 'room' shrunk them wandlessly and procceded downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs to do the same to his trunk and beloved Firebolt. _

_Taking out his wand and covering the lightning scar on his forehead he called the Knight Bus and went to the Leaky Cauldron to stay for the rest of the summer._

_When he got a room and a promise from the barkeeper, Tom that he wouldn't say a thing to Dumbledork. He decided to write to Gringotts about his accounts and with a reply agreed to meet Griphook the next day at noon_

_What he found out was that Dumbles was taking money from him without Harry's permission and had placed it in two vaults: One for the Order of the Phoenix and another for the Weasleys and Granger._

_He had told the goblin to deny the Weasleys, Granger, and Dumbledork access to his vaults including the Evans fortune which he had found out the his mother was a pureblood which had skipped a generation making Aunt Petunia a squib._

_After handling his fortune and the reading Sirius' will which Sirius had left everything to Harry unfortunately including Kreacher, he decided a change was in order starting with dumping his so called friends._

_Instead of staying at the Leaky Cauldron, he decided to check out Potter Manor which was an elegant home staffed by 4 house elves. Two days before he was to board the train, Harry finally got his supply list and bought his supplies that very day._

_Once he got on the train, he decided to find an empty compartment in order to avoid the Weasleys and Granger._

_Which led him to find and meet the blond duck. _

"Mind if I sit here, I'd rather not get stared at for not being human?"

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a voice he didn't recognize and when turning to who had spoken, he saw a blond duck with tan feathers and wearing the most odd attire.

"Sure, I'm Harry Potter by the way." said the raven haired, green eyed boy

"I'm nosedive Flashblade and I'll be srtating as a sixth year." said the teen

After introducing themselves, the teens started talking about everything including how the ducks ended up in Anahiem, Canard's sacrifice and giving the mask to Wildwing, meeting Phil, becoming a pro Hockey team and their eventual defeat of the saurian, Lord Dragonaus as well as Harry's life after Voldemort(sans the abuse) killed his parents, finding out he was wizard, meeting the Weasleys and Granger who Harry discovered only befriended him because Dumbledore was paying them.

The two boys didn't notice when the train had begun to move out of the station.

"So, you are a Hockey player?" asked Harry

"Yeah and my brother, Wildwing is the leader and team captain." answered the blond youth

"Must be nice having an older sibling looking out for you." Harry stated

"It is but only because our parents are dead and we only have each other. He is on the train now" said Nosedive

"What are the classes like and the houses?" asked Nosedive

Harry explained about the classes, the house traits and of Slytherin and Gryffindor's rivalery and that not all Slytherins turn out evil.

after that Luna came into their compartment and after introducing Luna to Nosedive, she said "The Nargles are looking for you."

When seeing the blond duck's confused look he said "She means that the traitors are looking for me."

_If the Grinster had a human counterpart this chick would be it _thought Nosedive

"Where is Neville?" asked Harry

"He is waiting for me in a compartment two doors up." answered the blonde 5th year Ravenclaw

After she had left Draco had come into their compartment without Crabbe or Goyle and told Harry that he wanted a truce with him and really did want to be his friend in 1st year.

After a minute of thinking the Raven haired wizard said "Ok a truce and possible friendship. only if you agree to be nice to Nosedive here and Luna and Neville"

"Agreed and where are Weaslebe, the She-Weasle and Granger anyway?"

"I'm not longer friends with those traiters!" answered Harry bitterly

Draco had wondered what that meant but didn't want to question the other boy

He calmed down after a moment and Draco and Nosedive introduced themselves to the other.

Harry let Draco stay in the compartment with he and the duck and told Draco about his friend's betrayal and of Lily Potter nee Evans being a pureblood witch.

The witch with the trolley came by soon after and each teen bought some candy off the cart. Shortly after that. the door to the compartment opened and Nosedive saw his brother standing there.

"Just thought I'd come by to see how you were baby bro" said Wildwing

"I'm doing ok and have managed to meet two friends already. Wingster, meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Guys meet Wildwing, my brother and the team's leader."

When the youth said Harry's name Wildwing studied the black haired boy closely looking at the lightning shaped scar.

Once both humans had gotten over their shock of seeing the white duck with the gold mask of Drake DuCaine. Harry was the firsr to speak

"Nice to meet you and your brother here told us all about you ducks."

Draco spoke next saying "I think it's wicked having talking birds around"

"Well I have to get going now guys. Dive if I'm needed just use your com. Oh and I signed your permission slip but I'm not sure you can go if we're at practice or at a game" said the older sibling handing the slip to his brother

Wildwing left the teens to socialize

They continued talking throughout the ride only having come across Ron, Hermione, and Ginny once and after Nosedive threatened to summon his brother who could be very intimidating. They left in a huff

Soon enough it was time for them to put their robes on and minutes later they had arrived at Hogsmead station.

Nosedive heard the voice of Hagrid saying "First years and Mr Flashblade ov'er here please"

"Well I'll see you inside" said Harry and he headed towards the carriages while the blond ducks headed near the lake and the boats that would take him to the school with the other new students.

He had only gotten curious looks from the 11 year olds which he tried to ignore. It didn't seem long after, that the boats arrived at the school and the first years and the teen duck walked up the stairs and saw McGonagall standing at the top.

"Mr Flashblade I'm to remind you that you'll be sorted after the first years. Now to all of you welcome to Hogwarts and in a few moments you'll be sorted into one of 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These houses will be your homes for the next 7 years and rule breaking will lose you house points and doing good things like answering a question will earn you points.

You can also serve detention for rule breaking."

She left and a moment later she returned and lead them through the Great Hall. The nervous teen calmed down when he saw his brother and teammates sitting with their work partners. They reached an old hat sitting on a stoll.

The hat opened it's brim and started singing and once it was finished, McGonagall started reading off names from a piece of parchment and when Nosedive was the last to be sorted he walked to the stoll, sat down, and the Deputy Headmisstress placed the hat on his head.

_Interesting, I've never sorted a duck before though you don't have a bad mind but where to place you. _ He jumped a bit when he heard the voice in his head

_I see plenty of bravery but also cunning and ambition . I'm the sorting hat incase you're wondering and looking through thoughts and traits is how I sort the students._

_I know just where to put you. Slytherin!_

The hat said the last part out loud and he walked to join Draco at the Slytherin table. When Flitwick went to take the hat and stoll. The hat said out loud "Wait a moment Headmaster, there is one more who needs sorted. Harry Potter could you come here please."

Once the whispers had died down, Dumbledore spoke up saying "Never in my tenure as Headmaster have we ever had a resorting but Harry come on up."

Harry rose from his place next to Neville and Dean and after he had set down and had the hat placed on his head, he heard.

_I still meant what I said in first year and Slytherin will be good for you. Will you let me place you in the right house?_

_Oh all right _Harry thought

_Very well, let it be Slytherin!_

Harry took the hat off of his head and joined Nosedive and Draco at the Slytherin table.

When he sat down he looked at his former friends at the Gryffindor table and saw their angered looks which he was pleased to see.

Dumbledore spoke again by saying

"Now before we eat and get watered, allow me to introduce Remus Lupin who will be returning as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher as well as the Mighty Ducks of Anahiem who will be assisting our teachers.

First up we have Grin who will be helping out Professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, Duke L'Orange who will help out Professor Snape, Mallory McMallard who will work with Professor Lupin, Wildwing Flashblade, who will be partnered with Professor Flitwick in Charms, and finally Tanya Vanderflock who will work with Madam Pomprey in the hospital Wing.

Also to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and the list of banned Weasley products can be found in Filtch's office. Without further ado let's eat."

He clapped his hands and food appeared on the table in front of them.

After explaining to the rest of the Slytherins that he was no longer friends with a muggleborn and blood traiters. They welcomed Harry and with some talking on Draco's part, Nosedive too.

"If you mess with me you'll have my brother and teammates to deal with." said Nosedive

"No worries, mate your brother looks pretty scary with that thing he's wearing. and that one grey bird looks massive " said an Italian boy named Blaise

"What, the mask of Drake Ducaine? No, he and the rest of the team are cool most of the time." said the youth looking over at his brother who was chatting with Flitwick at the Head table

Once they were finished eating, the prefects lead the Slytherins to their dungeon common room and dormatory

Once Draco had told the first years where their dorms were located and Snape came in and gave his usual start of term speach. The students went to their dorms and Draco lead Nosedive to the sixth year rooms where he and the duck would be sharing a room.

Both human and duck got ready for bed and the first day of classes.

**Like I said Wordpad doesn't have a spellcheck so forgive me if there are any misspelled words. So what do you think of this chapter and making Harry a Slytherin?**

**Let me know in the reviews **


End file.
